


We Have Come So Far

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Blake and Yang, together after all.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	We Have Come So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Yang and Blake were lying on the grass in Xiao Long family orchard. The trees were in full bloom and the girls’ clothes were covered in white and pink petals. Usually in such a situation Blake would have felt exposed, but when she was with Yang she felt safe and relaxed. Blake started purring without realizing it. Yang was surprised, she didn’t know Blake could purr, but it made her feel happy and proud. The two of them have come so far, so much has happened since their days at Beacon, and one was sure – they will be there for each other.


End file.
